


honey tea

by HONEYHYUCKS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Jaeno, M/M, farmers market au??, jaemin likes tea, jeno is a panicked gay, nomin, pure fluff, rots your teeth, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HONEYHYUCKS/pseuds/HONEYHYUCKS
Summary: maybe jaemin likes something more than honey tea.





	honey tea

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is unedited so it's probably horrible rip

“Would you look at that? My favorite drug dealer.”

“For the love of God, Jaemin, I’m not a drug dealer. I sell honey,” says Jeno while holding back a chuckle. He’d always do this. Jaemin would walk up to his stand at the biweekly farmer’s market and buys honey for his tea while semi-flirting with the him. Jeno never knows if he’s serious or not, and that bothers him a little. Just a little.

“I appreciate your purchases, though.” He hands Jaemin the jar of honey . “Enjoy your tea.” Jaemin sets a few bills on the plastic table.

“I will, thank you. Have a nice two weeks!” he says, winking while walking away.

Jeno smiles while shaking his head. He rakes his fingers through his ebony hair, sitting back down into the rickety lawn chair set up by his stand, and takes a long sip from his water bottle. Jeno hides beneath the makeshift shade of his portable patio umbrella, squinting at the obnoxiously bright sky and suddenly becoming aware of the bugs flying around his table.

Two hours of sitting at the humid parking lot and no one else comes to Jeno’s stand. He heaves a sigh, folding his chair and table and placing them into the trunk of his car. Jeno’s bag is tossed onto the passenger seat as he sits in the driver’s seat and starts his car.

“I swear,” he huffs at the unmoving car before him, “if you don’t drive, I will run you over.”

—

The Saturday after the next, Jeno, once again, sets up his stand at the parking lot with a crate of honey. Once again, the midsummer sun beats down on his warm skin and lights up his cheeks, all while he’s shriveling in the heat on the inside.

Jeno’s first customers are all but the same; the established regulars, per se. Then, about an hour later, Jaemin comes and he almost, embarrassingly, jumps from his slouched position in the chair to greet him.

“The normal?” Jeno asks, glancing down at his crate, rummaging through the jars to find the one he knew Jaemin would get.

“And with a side of you,” he says with a swift grin.

“Uh.”

“Perhaps you could have dinner with me after you finish?”

Jeno almost chokes. “Oh, um, yeah. Sure.”

“Great!” Jaemin chirps as he settles down in Jeno’s chair.

“Do you want to buy this now, or…?” He holds up a plastic bag.

“I could probably,” Jaemin answers as he stands up and leans himself on the table, “pay for that later.” He gives Jeno a playful smile.

Said boy hums and sprints to rightfully reclaim his seat in the lawn chair. “Ha.”

“Then where am I going to sit?” Jaemin asks, feigning annoyance.

“You’re going to stay here the whole time?”

“Yep!” Jaemin says, grinning. “I don’t drive here, anyways.”

Jeno paused. “I… see.”

And so the next hours are spent with Jeno sitting in his lawn chair and Jaemin sitting beside him gingerly licking out of a tiny cup of honey. There have been little to no customers as of late, and Jeno can’t help but frown as he counts today’s hefty income of ten dollars.

The sky darkens to cotton candy, and though the sun still beats down, Jeno and Jaemin relax under the clouds. Jeno folds the table and chair, stuffing them in his trunk, and starts the car. “Where’re we heading?”

“McDonald’s,” Jaemin replies, an embarrassed laugh escaping his lips. “That’s fine, right?”

Jeno laughs. “Of course.”

He starts the car, pulls out of his parking spot, makes a three-point turn, and drives. As the aurulent sunlight pierces his eyes, Jeno squints, almost swerving out of his lane. He may have run over some grass, but never mind that.

Jeno pulls into the drive-thru, turning towards Jaemin. “What do you want to get?”

“Fries. Want to get that sodium,” he replies with a sarcastic smile. Jeno nods, leaning towards the microphone, asking for, “two large fries.” He drives forward and receives the brown bag, but before he could reach for his wallet, Jaemin hands the cashier a five dollar bill. He smirks at Jeno and mutters, “Consider this me paying for that jar of honey.”

“O-Okay.” Jeno pouts slightly. “So, where to next?”

“You know that field behind the university?”

“Alright.”

Jeno parks his car on an empty patch of dirt beside the endless blades of tall grass. He turns the engine off, using his other hand the push the door open and stepping out; Jaemin snags the bag of McDonald’s and does the same. They walk for a while to the middle of the field, both a needle’s width apart but much too nervous to move closer, until Jaemin abruptly curls his fingers through Jeno’s.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“‘Oh’ would be correct,” Jeno says matter-of-factly.

Jaemin hums through a chuckle. The two gently sit down on the plush, albeit itchy grass, laying the McDonald’s aside and themselves on the ground. A light breeze blows their hair in any and all directions, and as Jaemin and Jeno take a look at each other, they giggle at each others’ messy appearances. They’re whipped, truly.

Jeno shoves a fry in his mouth.

“You got a little something,” Jaemin mutters as he rolls closer to Jeno’s face, swiping his thumb along his lip line, “right there.”

“Fuck.”

Jeno presses his forehead against Jaemin’s, cupping his jaw in his palms. Jaemin tilts his chin forward and softly places his lips against the older’s. He giggles as Jeno cards through his hair, as Jeno smiles into his lips; and as Jaemin leans impossibly closer, a sunny, yellow warmth floods through his heart, through his limbs, and into the tips of his fingers. Jeno drapes an arm around Jaemin’s waist after he pulls away; his lips pull upward, smiling that sweet smile like fresh rain in the spring, like hot chocolate in the winter, like a slushie in the summer, like the crunch of leaves in fall.

“You’re so cute; oh my God.”

“No, you,” Jaemin laughs. “I think I might just like you more than honey tea.”


End file.
